Triumph of Fate
by Sirius Betelgeuse
Summary: We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us.
1. The Challenge

"Those are the day's tidings, milady."

Zelda sighed. "Very well, then."

Try as she might, she could not help but have let her mind wander as she heard the day's events. Nothing of it was particularly important; some of the townsfolk were complaining of being taxed too harshly, some of the council of nobles were complaining that the townsfolk were not being taxed harshly enough, and of course there were requests from suitors interested in her hand in marriage. Zelda would reject them outright, of course, as she was a woman with a particular gift for being able to size up any man in an instant, and to this day she had met no one who was anyone near what she wanted for a husband.

She glanced out the window of her spacious, luxuriously-appointed bedchamber, wishing for a moment that she could transform into a bird and fly away from the castle. But that was a foolish thought; Zelda was the ruler of Hyrule and it would the most shameful of things for her to abandon her great responsibility. But there were times when that burden seemed almost too much for her to bear alone, and there was endless worrying over whether or not her decisions were the right ones. There were mornings where she wanted nothing more than to find one of the old heroes' sagas from the castle library, lock herself in her bedchamber, and read it all the way through. But what sort of example would that set? No, she was the one everyone in Hyrule looked to. She could not afford such indulgences.

The days' tidings were already fading from her mind, save for one thing. There was a mention of a gift of tribute from Ordon village, given by the mayor himself. Normally such news was unremarkable, especially for such an insignificant place as Ordon, but Zelda had good reason to remember it, for Ordon was where Link had come from.

The moment his name crossed her mind Zelda felt her spirits sink. She did not know why thinking of him always made her sad, and it was not as though they had spent any great deal of time together. When they fought Ganondorf together, there was one brief second where she realized how truly strong they were together; far stronger than either of them alone. Her mind began to imagine how things would be different if he were at her side. No more would she have to be alone with her burden, and at the very least she might have a friend...

_A friend..._In all her life Zelda never had anyone she could have called a friend. Her mother and father were gone, and there was no one with whom she might confide in. It was a miserable state, but what could she do? As a ruler there was always a distance between her and everyone else, and it was impossible to make friends with anyone when they were all so intimidated by her presence that they could utter nothing but vapid pleasantries. Worst of all, she was painfully aware of how alone she had been unable to resist the invasion of Hyrule by the Twilight king, and the more thought she gave it, the more she wished Link were here now.

_I would have Hyrule's greatest hero and champion at my side._ Just then, she had a thought, remembering how she had turned away so many suitors in the past. Perhaps others might disagree or disapprove, but taking that hero of legend as her husband suddenly seemed the most logical choice. Why had she not noticed it before? As the ruler of Hyrule it was her duty, her very purpose in life, to protect her people, and how much better she might do that with someone like Link at her side! Zelda knew that his dedication to their kingdom was strong and true like hers, and that his strength and courage was greater than that of anyone else. There was simply no one else in in Hyrule that had done as much for Hyrule as he.

But she sighed when she realized that, like so many of her desires, it seemed impossible to satisfy. From what she knew of Link he was hardly to sort to embrace married life, especially in a place like Hyrule Castle. Then there was the question of whether he even wanted to marry someone like her, which she doubted very much, or if he was already betrothed to another woman. Yes, she might use her royal authority to force him to accept her offer of marriage, but Zelda was loath to make any such imposition on him, especially if it would make him unhappy. But wanting him as her husband was not some selfish desire on her part. No, it was a matter of Hyrule's future and safety, and if there was a better way, she had no choice but to take it.

_But how? _How could she get him to marry her, and moreover, how would she make it acceptable to the people of Hyrule that she was marrying a man who herded goats?

Zelda noticed her sword hanging on the wall, and suddenly she had an idea. For all Link's humility she knew he was sure to take umbrage at the thought of someone being a greater swordsman than he, and if he were challenged he would not back down.

Yes, the plan was already coming together in her mind. It was a ridiculous strategy, of course, and in all probability it would fail miserably. And even if it did work, there was no way around having to coerce Link a little. But Zelda was certain that, when he learned that it was in the best interests of Hyrule that he would readily accept...

* * *

_Don't forget the flour!_

Ilia's words kept ringing in Link's ears as he set foot into Ordon village. At first he had set out only to buy a few things for himself, but when spoke to Ilia she had talked him into buying a few more things for her, and yet more things and more still until there was no way he'd be able to carry it all back to Ordon.

_Why does she need flour anyway? She can get it herself from the mill._

_Oh, but it costs a few rupees less in town! We'd all be doomed if we let those few rupees go to waste, wouldn't we?_

Ilia was a woman who couldn't stand the thought of one single rupee being misspent, and was always trying to find things the cheapest no matter how much effort it took. More often than not that effort fell upon him.

_She'll be angry I didn't bring the flour, but there's no way I'm carrying a heavy sack of flour all the way from town. If she wants it so badly, she can get it herself._

As he walked into the village, he saw a man sitting atop a horse, carrying the standard of the royal family. This in itself was highly unusual; no one in Ordon ever get word from the royal family, and Link immediately wondered if something were amiss. Everyone in the village was beginning to gather around the man, and Link quickened his pace until he was among them.

"Her royal highness Princess Zelda has issued a challenge!" the man cried. The very mention of the princess immediately brought forth a flood of memories Link would have rather kept buried. After his struggles against Zant and Ganondorf it had been so easy to slip back into his old life, and after nearly a year and a half it was almost as though none of it had happened.

"She is most dismayed with the lack of any men of valor in this kingdom, and so she offers this challenge: If there is any man who can best her highness in a contest of arms, and she has so far defeated all comers, than he shall win her hand in marriage."

The messenger then looked over the Ordonian villagers and a scowl came across his face. "But I see I wasted my time coming here, because there are clearly _no men of valor_ here!"

There was much murmured whispering amongst the villagers, and the man continued to berate them.

"What a lot of wretches you are! Obviously there cannot possibly be _any heroes of renown_ in these parts! Not a one! Why, I'd wager none of you could even lift a sword!"

There was silence, and then the man's eyes met Link's, and he pointed straight at him. "You there, young man! You look like you have some bravery in you! Would you accept her highness's challenge?"

Link was taken aback by his suggestion. "Oh, no...no that's alright."

The man gave a contemptuous grunt. "I guess you have _no courage or greatness _in you!" He then looked back the rest of the villagers. "I am just so disgusted at the pathetic lack of anyone with _any skill at arms_ altogether in this village! If I were looking for some _great hero of legend,_ then this village is surely the _last place I'd look!_ Well if any of you louts find some courage in you, then be in Castletown square at noon tomorrow!"

The man rode off, leaving confused glances in his wake. "What was that all about" Ilia, frowning.

Ilia was a woman who almost exemplified Ordon itself. She was rather plain in both dress and appearance, but being the mayor's daughter she held herself a little higher than the rest of the villagers. Though she was generally kind and considerate, she also had a petty and shrewish streak to her that only got worse in times of stress. In spite of all that she and Link had been friends since childhood, though Link's childhood had been exceedingly lonely and unhappy and he preferred not to think of it. Now that Link had grown into full adulthood, Ilia's father Bo had been subtly hinting that he and Ilia should get married, but Link had stubbornly refused to give an answer on the question. It was not a lack of caring towards her, but Link was not ready to settle down just yet, and he was not sure if Ilia was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

"What a stupid way to find a husband!" she continued. "That princess is going to end up with some brute as her man, and then where will she be?" Ilia then saw that Link had not brought back a sack of flour as she had requested.

"Link, you forgot the flour!"

"I'm not carrying it all the way back here," he said, annoyed. "Besides, you can get it from the mill here."

"But you know I save five rupees a sack buying it in town!"

"Well, then just go to town and buy it yourself, then!"

She put her hands to her hips. "Link, I don't like this stubbornness that's gotten into you. If we get married it won't do us any good if you won't listen to me."

He stopped. "I didn't say we were going to get married."

"Well when are you going to make up your mind, then?" she said, crossing her arms. "Honestly, Link, I think you enjoy being difficult! And besides, it's not like there are any other women waiting for you."

Link knew she was right, but it only saddened him. There were no other unmarried women of his age in Ordon and he doubted very much that any woman in Castletown would want a simple goat herder like him. There seemed only two choices before him now, either marry Ilia or be alone the rest of his life. He certainly had no desire to remain alone forever, but he could not shake the nagging doubt that he would not be happy with Ilia, either. He had grown up knowing her as a friend and only that; for her to become a lover was a leap he wasn't sure he could make.

He returned to his home, and no matter how unhappily the day had gone he always found solace in being back in his house. Everything he needed was here, which wasn't much, and it was here that he could be away from the world. When evening came he tucked himself into bed, his mind going back to the princess's challenge.

_That is a pretty silly way of picking a husband..._ Merely being good enough to best her with a sword was no guarantee that one would be a good husband to her. Before he drifted off to sleep he wished the princess well, hoping she wouldn't get a husband that was too unpleasant, and wondered for a moment if he would be able to best her in a contest of arms.

_Of course I could, but I wouldn't want her to have the dishonor of being married to someone like me,_ was his last thought before sleep overtook him.


	2. The Battle

Link wanted to be in the town square by noon, as he was greatly curious to see the princess face her challengers, but he was late in setting out and arrived in the middle of a bout. He quietly slipped into the midst of the crowd, not wanting the princess to see him. It had been almost two years since he'd last seen her, and yet when he saw her, she was just as stunning as he remembered. Hers was a beauty beyond compare, with her piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and with such finely-formed features she could have passed herself off as a goddess, by Link's estimation. Now she was in mid-battle with a challenger and it was clear that the poor man was outmatched. By the time Link caught sight of Zelda, she had already knocked aside the man's sword, and it was clear he had lost the match.

A man stepped into the square, the same man that had made the announcement in Ordon the day before. "Are there any more challengers?" he cried.

There was murmuring amongst the crowd, which only seemed to annoy the man. "Come on, surely there must be one brave enough amongst you!"

"I challenge you, your highness!" came a voice near Link. A young man garbed in a black robe stepped forward, holding his sword up high. It was a ridiculously ornate blade, complete with a shining red ruby in the hilt, and somehow bearing such a weapon made Link dislike the man.

"My name is Eirikr, and am I here to win your hand in marriage, princess!"

"Very well," the princess replied, her face not showing any emotion. "Let us begin."

With a moment's pause the two flew into battle, and Link could see then just how skilled the princess was with a blade. It came as quite a surprise; from what he saw she clearly had a good teacher and a lot of practice. But the more he watched of her, the more he noticed that her technique was just a little _too _polished, too perfected, to the point where it was almost predictable. Yes, she had been taught well, but she had too little experience in real battle, which Link possessed in abundance. His mind thought up a myriad of ways in which he might best her, a swift parry there, a swift blow there...yes, Link was certain he could beat her in a fair match. Not that he was going to challenge her, of course. That would be ridiculous.

In less than a minute the challenger had lost, and he wandered back into the crowd with a look of shock and dismay on his face.

"Does anyone else challenge her highness?"

No one else stepped forward, and Link could see the disappointment in the princess's eyes.

"Ha! Then it is proven today, then, that there is no one in Hyrule more skilled with the sword than her highness."

_I highly doubt that. _If he could only face her, they'd see that _he_ was the greatest swordsmen in the land, but Link told himself that he was not that prideful.

_I hope someone beats her,_ was his last thought as he headed home.

* * *

"You should have seen her, Ilia! Everyone who faced her was beaten swiftly, just like that! I've never seen anything like it."

But Ilia remained unimpressed. "I'm sure a princess like her has nothing better to do! I hate how someone like her gets to live in luxury and does nothing, while those of us who toil have so much less!"

_Does nothing?_ Ilia knew nothing of what Zelda truly had done (and did) for Hyrule, but there was no use arguing with her. She did not care at all for royalty and nobility, and would scoff every time Link mentioned them.

"I didn't like how they went on about her being the "greatest swordsman", though. I'm sure I could win in a fight with her."

Ilia laughed. "You? Well, you do waste an awful lot of time with that sword of yours..."

Link returned to his home after that, but as he sat down at his bed he felt it again. It was a feeling that had slowly crept up on him ever since he had returned her from his adventures; a sense of ennui and dissatisfaction that grew day by day. Some mornings he would wake up and despair utterly at the thought of working another day at the Ordon ranch, other times he would be so tired of seeing the same old faces that he would shut himself in his house and refuse to come out. There was a time when Ordon had been like a haven to him; a place that shut out the troubles and concerns of the world outside, but now Link wanted to be a part of that world instead of being kept in this village which was quite insignificant in the grand scheme of things. How he longed for something new, and a sense of purpose! No, he had not had one of those since his adventures, and it was slowly driving him mad.

But where else could he go? His life here was simple and unchallenging, and he could not imagine there being any professions in town that he was skilled at. He had no choice, it seemed, just as there was no choice of which woman he would marry.

With a sigh, Link laid down for bed, hoping that things would change. But he knew, of course, that they most likely wouldn't.

* * *

Link was there in Castletown the following day, eagerly awaiting the next round of battles between the princess and her challengers. It went much like the one before, with the princess swiftly besting all comers, much to Link's dismay. He could not believe that there was no one who could beat her, not even the knights of Hyrule themselves, and Link found it troubling for some reason. With every challenger she defeated the man who accompanied her, whatever his name was, would continue to insult and berate the onlookers, saying how there were no great men left in Hyrule and nearly begging for more challengers to come.

The battles continued for the next couple of days, and still there seemed no one who could defeat the princess. The insults were piled higher with every defeat, and Link began finding it very difficult to resist stepping into the square and challenging Zelda himself. He knew in his heart that he was a better swordsman, and it infuriated him how that man kept going about how there was no one better than the princess. But Link restrained himself, knowing that these battles were only for those seeking the princess's hand in marriage.

One day, however, he heard something that he simply could not let stand. It was suggested, after Zelda had defeated yet another challenger, that the people of Hyrule should be greatly worried, as the kingdom would surely be doomed if it were attacked, given the lack of any brave warriors amongst the people, and it was a wonder it had survived this long. It was an insult to all he had struggled for, and he made up his mind that day that he _would_ fight the princess and show everyone that there _was _someone of courage and skill in Hyrule. At the same time, however, Link was not keen on marrying her or anyone else and he was certain that Zelda would be horrified at the prospect of being married to him.

The following morning Link came up with an idea. He wrapped himself in a thick black cloak and then put on a hood that covered everything but his eyes, so that no one would recognize him. His plan was to challenge the princess, but he would not say who he was, and as soon as the fight was done he'd hop on his horse and flee the town. He picked up his sword, climbed atop his horse Epona and sped off for the town. Fortunately for him Ilia was not around, for he was sure that she would wonder why he was riding off so strangely dressed.

When he reached the town square a fight was already in progress, and Link quietly made his way to the front of the crowd, his heart pounding with excitement.

_I'll show them that there's a better swordsman out there!_

"Is there no one else who wishes to challenge her highness? If not, we'll be leaving, then!"

Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Link stepped into square. "Wait, your highness!" he called out, trying to disguise the sound of his voice. "Here is a man who dares to fight you!"

Zelda looked squarely at him, but Link did not meet her eyes, fearful that she might recognize him by them alone. "And who might you be, sir?" she asked.

"I...my name is..." Link paused, realizing he had not thought that part of his disguise through. "I am no one important."

The princess frowned. "Well, may I see your face, at least?"

"I...I'd rather you not, your highness. I'd rather just fight you."

"Alright..."

With a steely determination Link flew into the fight, hardly giving the princess time to raise her sword in defense. Yet he knew he would have to be careful, lest he actually hurt her. Over and over their blades clashed, and Link could tell from the look in her eyes that he was a foe greater than any she had faced before. That did not diminish her skill, however, and Link found that she was a difficult opponent indeed. Every offensive move of his she swiftly blocked or evaded, and there were a few moments when she came close to landing a hit on him.

"You fight very well, sir," she said, taking a step back. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"I told you, I'm no one important!"

The fight continued, with neither of them gaining a clear advantage over the other. But Link's strength and stamina were greater, and he had seen far more battles in his life than Zelda had, so he soon began to notice a pattern in her moves. Her teacher was good, obviously, but there was no substitute for true experience in war.

Then, he saw it coming: a sharp, overhead blow. Reacting immediately he swiftly parried her blow aside with such force that her sword was knocked out of her hand, skipping across the cobblestones. The crowd fell silent, and Zelda stood there with a look of surprise and incredulity on her face.

"Well I think I've proven myself," he said, breathing heavily. "And now I must go." He started moving away from her and into the crowd.

"Wait!" Zelda cried. "You didn't even tell me your name!"

Link gave no answer, and quickly turned and bolted into the crowd, shoving people aside left and right. Zelda called after him again, but his only thought was getting to his horse. Epona stood there waiting patiently for him, and Link hurriedly mounted her and sped off. Behind him he heard a multitude of footsteps, and he imagined that the princess was sending her men after him.

His heart racing now, he galloped through the streets of Castletown until he came to Hyrule Field, and from there he raced all the way back to Ordon, constantly looking back over his shoulder to see if anyone were following him. But no one was, and when he neared his home he slowed his horse to a trot and noticed that his whole body was shaking.

_I did it! I beat her! That'll show them._

But his mirth came to an end when he saw Ilia waiting in front of his house, and an angry look came over her when she saw how Epona was gasping after being pushed so hard.

"Link, where were you?"

"I...I was just...in town..."

"You've been riding Epona too hard again, haven't you! I thought I told you to go easier on her! I swear, I need to start locking her up where you can't get to her!"

He dismounted and began walking to his house, ignoring Ilia. His victory over the princess had left him feeling too full of pride to be brought down by her nagging.

"And why are you dressed like that?" she snapped.

Link spun around to face her. "Who says I can't wear something different?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's just that you've worn the same thing for the last two years!"

Ilia gave an annoyed grunt and left, leaving him alone. His thoughts were only of the battle, and he wondered what the princess must have felt when he had beaten her.

_No courage or greatness in me, is there? Well I think I proved them wrong! And she was none the wiser!_

Link continued to gloat to himself over his victory the rest of the day, and as he went to sleep that night he knew it would be difficult to resist the temptation to boast to everyone in the village of what he'd done.


	3. The Consequences

The next day Link went back to Castletown after he finished his chores at the ranch and immediately steered himself towards Telma's bar. He was something of a regular patron to that place, and he could often be found enjoying a pint of ale after a hard day's work. Today he sat himself at the counter, unable to contain his excitement at having bested the princess the day before, and yet Link was annoyed that he could not boast of it, knowing how quickly secrets could spread. Link was not normally a boastful person, but he saw no harm in allowing himself this little bit of indulgence.

The bar was filled with people at this hour, and he wondered how many of them were talking of the princess's defeat. There was some Hylians soliders seated at the table as well, and they appeared to be staring at him.

_I'll bet Zelda's desperately wondering who it was who beat her. Well she's not going to find out._

"Well you're looking rather cheerful today, Link," said Telma, instantly knowing what it was he wanted to drink and pouring it for him.

"I'm...I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

Telma gave him a strange look, as if she were suspicious of something. "I take it you heard what happened yesterday?"

"Oh? What?" he said, trying to sound as if he knew nothing.

"Someone beat the princess in of those silly little fights she was having. I wouldn't have expected that, given that most of the people she fought were soldiers and we both know what cowardly wretches _they_ are!"

"Hey!" cried on the soldiers. "I resent that remark!"

"Yeah! We're just as brave as any warrior!"

Telma crossed her arms. "Oh be quiet! You'd both probably soil yourselves at the sight of a skulltula!"

"Hmph! I could have beaten Zelda any day. I just didn't want to humiliate her by beating her so badly, that's all!"

"Yes!" said the other man. "I could have beaten two of her! With one arm behind my back. And only fighting with a rusty carving knife!"

They ignored the soldier's boastings and continued to talk between themselves. "So who beat the princess?" Link asked, still feigning ignorance.

"I don't know, the silly sot ran off before she could find out! I don't know why he even fought her if he wasn't going to stay and marry her."

Link laughed and took a sip of his drink. "So I guess the princess is going to have find another man to marry, won't she?"

"Oh, you don't know the princess! Once she sets her mind to something it's impossible to dissuade her!" she said with a chuckle, before her expression turned utterly serious. "I heard that Princess Zelda knew all along who fought her, and she's got men about looking for him right now."

Link twitched, and a knot formed in his stomach. "W...what?"

"Some men were here the other night looking for him. They told me...that he's a young man...a very handsome one at that according the princess...with blue eyes and light brown hair." Telma then leaned in close, staring at him with a knowing glance. "They also said he's usually clad in a green tunic. You wouldn't have happened to... see...anyone like that, would you, Link?"

"Er...no! Of course not!"

He slammed his drink down on the counter and stood up, hastily stumbling towards the exit, muttering curses all the way. His mind racing, he mounted Epona and sped away, a million thoughts running through his head.

_How did she find out? How?_

_Gods, what have I done? They'll be men after me now!_

_What...what I am going to do?_

Link glanced back as Castletown disappeared behind him, expecting to see men coming after him. Still cursing to himself, he rode back to Ordon, his mirth and pride utterly destroyed.

_What have I got myself into?_ His mind went over all the horrible things that might happen to him now. The princess's men would come for him and drag him off, and then what would happen? Would they throw him in the dungeon? Make him marry the princess? It was all he could think about as he walked into his house, and then there was a yet more terrifying realization.

_Zelda knows where I live. There could be men on their way here right now!_

He paced back and forth, desperately trying to figure a way out of this. _Why did I have to fight her? How stupid could I have been? Of course Zelda would know I was the only one who could beat her!  
_"You stupid, stupid person," he muttered to himself.

_You could have just ignored it, but no, you had to go fight her like an idiot! _

With even his home no longer safe, Link came up with a few ideas. He could flee into the woods, but he wouldn't be able to stay there long without any food or shelter. There was Kakariko Village, but no doubt word had spread there of him, too.

A knocking on the door jarred him from his thoughts. Thinking for a second that it was one of the princess' men, he opened it slowly until he saw that it was Ilia.

"I'm here to drop off the pie I baked this morning. Doesn't it look lovely?"

She handed them pie, and he remembered what she had wanted the flour for the other day, but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice much.

"Oh, yes...yes it is."

He set the pie on the table, and it was clear that Ilia suspected something was amiss. "Is something wrong, Link? You look like you just saw a ghost or something!"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong."

But Link knew her better than to think she would leave it at that. "Of course there isn't," she said sarcastically. "Please tell me."

He sighed, knowing that there was no keeping it from her. "Ilia, can you...keep a secret?"

She frowned. "I suppose. Look, just tell me what it is!"

"Ilia, I...I'm afraid I've gone and done something rather foolish. Very foolish."

Her face turned to a scowl, and she put her hands to her hips in the way she did whenever she was angry. "What, Link?"

Turning away from her, Link's mind raced as he tried to think of what way he could explain things that would upset her the least. "Ilia, I...well...you see...I've gotten myself...engaged...to a woman, not by my choice, of course! And...uh...she's got people out looking for me."

For a second she just stared, until her face began morphing through a multitude of expressions. "What? Engaged? To who?"

Link grimaced. "Does it matter?"

"Yes Link it bloody well does!" Her face turned red and her fists were clenched. "Who did you get engaged to?"

But he only hesitated, knowing how ridiculous his answer was. "The Princess of Hyrule."

"What?"

"I said I got engaged to the Princess of Hyrule! But unwittingly!" That was more lie than truth, for he knew full well that she was challenging potential suitors.

Ilia said nothing for a second, but Link could tell that her anger was seething. "Link...why...how..."

"Listen, Ilia, I can explain everything..."

"You can explain how you got engaged to the princess? I mean, how did you-" Just then she noticed that Link's sword was sitting on his table and she immediately pieced the events together.

"You fought her, didn't you? You went and fought the princess! Link, h...how could you do such a thing!" Ilia began pacing back and forth, fuming, and it was clear that she more furious than Link had ever seen her. "Do you have..._any_...idea what you just did? They'll drag you off the castle and...oh gods...Link! What were you _thinking?"_

"I...I guess I wasn't."

"Oh, I knew when that man came around talking about the princess and those fights you'd go running off and do something stupid! But this...this..."

"Ilia, I'm sorry, I...I just couldn't stand hearing about how she was a better fighter than I!"

"Fighter? Link, you...you herd goats! Damn Rusl for getting all those stupid ideas in your head! Now what are we going to do, Link?"

"Look, I'll just stay here until all this blows over! You don't have to panic."

"Link, you've just been betrothed the Princess of Hyrule! This isn't some serving wench at your little bar, this...this is the ruler of the kingdom! And now you're going to be _married _to her?"

"I'm not going to do that!" he snapped. "Everything will be fine, don't worry! If the princess can't find me she'll just give up and find someone else."

She gave a sigh of both anger and dismay. "Gods, Link, this is just like you..."

"Ilia, please, don't tell anyone about this!"

Walking towards the door, she said, "I won't, but of all the foolish things you could have done this was the worst!"

Ilia left with that, leaving him alone once more.

* * *

Link tossed and turned in bed that night, convinced that the princess's men would barge in in the middle of the night and take him away. His only thought now was just how foolish and stupid he had been, and he did nothing but reproach himself for his pride.

_You could have just ignored all that boasting, and let someone who truly deserves to be Zelda's husband fight her. You could have just let it lie. But you went and fought her, for what? Damn you and your foolish pride!_

And yet there was the nagging question of why the princess was even pursuing him. She knew it was he that had fought her, so why would she ever want to find him? Clearly Zelda would have no desire to marry a man like him; in his mind a princess only married someone of high status and birth, and certainly not some goat herder like him.

It was all too much to bear, and after almost two hours of worry and anxiety Link finally fell asleep, forgetting his horrible situation for one merciful night.


	4. The Decision

A sharp knocking at his door jolted Link from his sleep, and for a moment he feared it was men from the castle. He quickly got dressed and cautiously made his way to the door, until he heard Bo call to him from outside.

"Link, lad, you awake in there?"

He swung open the door, seeing Ordon's stout, but rather peculiar-looking mayor on his doorstep. Bo was also Ilia's father, and Link and he were always on friendly terms with one another.

"You don't like you slept very well, lad! But I know something that'll freshen you up. Come."

More preoccupied with his unplanned engagement to the princess, he followed Bo in a daze, still thinking of all the places in Hyrule he might hide.

In the middle of the village there was a rather rickety-looking cart, filled to the top with crates. "I've packed it with the finest goods of our village," Bo explained. "I need you to help me haul it to the town."

Link fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought of going to the town. "Are...are you selling it in the market?"

Bo laughed. "Oh no, I'd never have the rabble buying this stuff! No, I'm taking it to the castle to offer it as a gift to Princess Zelda."

He froze, his mind going blank. "Do...do I really need to come along for this, Bo?"

"I'm not carrying all these crates into the castle all by myself, am I?"

"But...can't someone else do it?"

Bo just stared at him. "I'm asking _you,_ Link. Besides, you owe it to me after spending so much time in town doing who knows what!"

Link reluctantly got aboard the cart as the horses began drawing it away. As it drew near to the town all Link could think of was how he was going to get out of it this time. There was no way he was going into the castle, but what could do? Feign sickness? Hurt himself? No, none of that would work; not without Bo becoming suspicious.

"You're awfully quiet today, lad. Ilia was quite upset about something last night; have the two of you been fighting again? I don't know why you two don't get along better!"

They passed into the town, and Link saw guards milling about near the gate, and so he shrunk back, trying to hide himself.

"Link, what are you doing?" Bo said.

"Oh, it's just...that..." He thought furiously, trying to come up with a plausible answer. "Well, there's this lady in the town, and she...she's very much taken with me, and I don't want her to see me."

Bo laughed. "I'm sure you have that effect on many a lass! But you know, you should start giving some thought to finding yourself a wife. You can't spend your whole life alone."

"And why can't I?"

He laughed again. "That wouldn't be much fun now, would it lad? You'd get lonely and who knows what else."

"Well I've made my decision!" he said angrily. "I'm not marrying anyone, ever!"

They came to the castle gates, and Link's anxiety was only getting worse. "Look, Bo, I'm...I'm not feeling well. Maybe you should go on without me."

"Nonsense. Honestly, Link, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were being lazy! Now, let's carry these crates inside.

By the time he grabbed on the heavy crates Link was in a panic. He couldn't go into the castle, as that would be like surrendering himself to the princess, but there was no excuse he could use to get out of things.

_Maybe I should just give myself in. Marrying the princess can't be that bad, can it?_

"You there! Stop!" came a shout from behind.

Link spun around to see one of the castle guards coming towards him. Without thinking he dropped the crate he was holding, letting it smash on the ground, and then fled as fast as his feet could carry him. Not looking back, he ran all along the streets, pushing and knocking people aside. He had no idea where he was going; he only knew that he had to get away somehow, but when he glanced back he saw that there were more men after him, their clanking armor making a great racket.

He rounded a corner and ran down it, but to his horror it came to a dead end, and he swore loudly. From the street ahead he could hear the men coming towards him, and there seemed no escape for him now.

_That's it, I'm done for sure. _

But just then something grabbed him and pull him into a doorway, and when Link came to his senses he saw that he was inside someone's house and that a woman was standing before him. She was tall and slender of frame, plainly clad, but quite beautiful in appearance.

"Quick, stay get away from the windows," she hissed, locking the door behind him.

"What...who are you?" he said, gasping for breath. Outside he could see the guards looking through the alleyway, after a few tense minutes they gave up and returned to the street.

"The castle guards?" the woman said, ignoring him. "You must be in a lot of trouble."

Link's body was shaking. "You...you could say that."

"My name is Hildr, but I'm sure you've not heard of me. But I have heard of you, Link."

He froze. "Er...really?"

"Yes, I've heard a great deal, actually. So why are the castle guards after you?"

Link found a chair by the dining table and sat down. "Why are you helping me?" He wasn't sure if he could trust this person not to turn him into the guards.

"It's in my nature to help those in need," she said. "And knowing the sort of man you are, Link, I doubt you could have done anything too terrible."

"Well I did!"

"What? Did you steal something?"

He sighed dejectedly. "Worse than that."

"Worse? Did you murder someone?" she asked with a laugh.

"Even worse than that!"

"Well what _did_ you do, then?"

"It was something...something very stupid and foolish. It's probably the most foolish thing you can think of!"

"Well what _is it?_" she said, annoyed.

"You know those fights the princess was having to find a husband?"

Hildr nodded. "Yes, I watched them myself."

"You see, I...I couldn't stand the fact that they were going on about how there was no greater swordsman in Hyrule than her, and I wanted to fight her, but I didn't want to marry her, so I...I disguised myself and then fought her, but she found who I was and..."

"...and now she's got her men after you?"

"Yes!"

"That's quite a situation, isn't it?" Hildr walked to the stove and lifted up a kettle, pouring herself a cup of tea. "But tell me, why don't you want to marry the princess? She's the most desirable woman in all of Hyrule."

Link couldn't believe she'd ask such a thing. "She's a _princess_! I herd goats in Ordon village, and people like me don't marry princesses!"

She thought for a second, and then said, "if she's got men after you, she obviously desires your hand in marriage."

"She's mad, then. Shouldn't she by marrying a prince or lord or something?"

Hildr shrugged. "She is the ruler of Hyrule, and she may marry whomever she pleases."

"That doesn't matter. I...I don't even know her! How can they expect me to marry someone I don't even know?"

"Link, this is a royal marriage; it is not expected that you will love or even know each other."

"But I'm not royalty! Oh gods...I've ruined everything!" He got up and paced about, silently cursing himself still. "I should have just left it all alone, but I was...I was too damn proud!" Somewhere in all this there was a parable about how pride led to one's downfall.

"Maybe you were, but you can't change what you did. Look, you can stay here until you come to a decision; I promise I won't let anyone know you're here."

"Thank you," he murmured. "I think I'll stay here and wait until the princess gives up looking for me."

"Give up? She's not going to "give up," Link. She's not that sort."

He turned around and looked straight at her. "How do you know so much about the princess?"

Hildr smiled. "I was her friend as a child, before we went our separate ways."

Link didn't recall Zelda ever having any friends, but there was much about her he didn't know. "Then tell me why she wants _me_ as her husband!"

"There must be something she admires you for. I've heard that you and she fought together."

_How did you know that?_ Perhaps his fame had spread further than he thought. "Yes, but we barely had an hour together. How much can you know a person in an hour?"

"I'd say you could learn a great deal about someone in an hour, Link, and there's no better way to _truly_ know someone than in the heat of battle."

"Are you actually suggesting I marry that woman?" he said angrily.

"I'm just saying that doing so wouldn't be as bad you think. That is, unless there is another woman you desire..."

Link went back to the table and sat down again. "Well, there's a girl named Ilia back in Ordon, I always thought I might marry her someday..."

Hildr's expression didn't change. "You don't sound too enthusiastic about her."

It was strange, how easy it was to open up to this woman when she was a total stranger to him. "She's always been a friend to me and...well...that's what I see her as: a friend. I don't think I can love her like a husband should."

"I see...so you don't want her to be more than a friend?"

"No, I don't, and...I'm just not sure I want to spend my life with her, that's all. But, there aren't any other women I could have, either."

"So, as I see it then, you have a choice of this Ilia, or with the princess."

"But I don't want either of them! I just want things to go back to the way they were before I fought that stupid battle." How could he convince this woman that he was simply not going to marry Zelda, and that was that?

Hildr pondered things for a moment, and then said, "Let me ask you this, Link. Are you happy in Ordon?"

"Yes," he answered without even thinking, but when he did start thinking he realized it wasn't the truth. "I mean...no...I guess I'm not."

"And why aren't you happy there?"

Immediately all the woes and annoyances of his life came to the surface. "I hate what I do there, herding goats. It's a dull, filthy job, and it just feels..._wrong_ for me, like I should be doing something better but...there's nothing else for me to do! Some days I just want to run away from there, but then I think of Ilia and all the people there who need me and how there'd be nowhere else for me to go and...well...I just can't do it."

"So, if you had no other choices besides staying in Ordon and marrying Ilia or going to the castle and marrying the princess, which would you choose?"

Link thought it over for a while. "I...I suppose I'd choose the princess, but who knows if I'd be happier with her?"

She smiled. "If I know the princess, Link, if you were married to her the last thing she would want is for you to be unhappy."

Hildr let Link stay the night in a bedroom upstairs. It was sparsely appointed and barely large enough for one person, but Link could hardly care less about that. No doubt Ilia would be worried about how he did not return that day, and Bo would surely tell of his pursuit by the castle guards. Knowing what he'd told her, she'd piece things together and assume he'd been taken by the princess's men and made to marry her.

_If only...if only..._ If only he hadn't fought her, if only he'd stayed in Ordon and worked that day instead of going to town... For allowing himself one moment of pride fate had swiftly punished him, and try as he might, Link could not think of a way out of his dilemma.

He glanced down at the Triforce mark on his hand. It was something he always ignored, finding it an unpleasant reminder of darker days, but this night it seemed the most important thing of all. Deep down Link knew he was the hero this kingdom and its people looked to, no matter how he tried to hide it. But reconciling all he'd heard about being some "great hero" with his humble life at present seemed all but impossible.

His thoughts turned to the princess. From what he knew of her she was hardly the disagreeable sort, and was a woman who valued the safety and welfare of her people above all else. Why, then, was he so disinclined to marry her, especially if Hildr were right and he had only her and Ilia to choose from? It was a choice between the familiar and commonplace, and the unfamiliar and extraordinary. No doubt a marriage to the princess would change his whole life, while a marriage to Ilia would change exactly nothing.

_Isn't that what you wanted, a change? You said it yourself, you're unhappy in Ordon._

_But who said marrying the princess is the change I want? What if I'm worse off with her?_

_Why am I even thinking about this? I don't have to marry either of them._

With a groan he lay down to sleep, wondering how long he'd have to hide here before the princess stopped looking for him. A week? A month? Maybe after all that time he'd be so tired of the chase he'd finally give in and marry Zelda.

_Give up? No, I'd never do such a thing._ But fate would soon force his hand, and much sooner than later.

* * *

"Wake up in there!"

Hildr's voice jarred him from his sleep, and when he glanced out the window he saw that it was already noon. Link immediately got dressed, thinking that his hiding place had been discovered and he would have to start running again.

"Come, there's something I want to show you," she said when he emerged from the bedroom.

Still in a daze, Link followed her downstairs. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

Already he was beginning to distrust this woman. It seemed a little _too_ convenient the way she had hidden him from the guards at that exact moment and how she just happened to be the one who knew the most about Princess Zelda. His suspicions only grew when she led him out of the building and into the alleyway.

"Are you sure this is safe? There might still be guards about."

"Don't worry, Link. You'll be fine."

Hildr took him out into the street, and then stopped. "Well, what is it you want to show me?" he asked angrily.

"Link, I...I must apologize," she said, looking down.

"For what?"

As if on cue a great number of castle guards appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and they surrounded him in an instant, brandishing their spears.

His face went hot with anger. "You...you...lied!" Hildr had betrayed him, and there was no truly no way out of things now.

"I'm sorry, Link. It was the only way."

But his anger was replaced by surprise when Hildr put her hands together, and her body began to glow brightly. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding and Link was forced to look away.

He looked back at her, and recoiled backwards in horror. "No..."

For it was not the women he'd seen the night before standing there now, but the princess herself. She stepped towards him, a mixture of sadness and determination on her face.

"Why are you doing to this me?" he growled.

Zelda looked down. "Link, I'm sorry for deceiving you like this, but know that I was doing it for the sake of my...our...kingdom."

Naturally her explanation did nothing to calm him. "How is making me marry you any good for Hyrule?"

"Those men I fought, Link, it was to show but one thing, and that is that you are the greatest warrior in all of Hyrule. There is no one else I'd rather have by my side. Don't you remember, how we fought together; how strong we were in that one moment?"

He remembered it clearly, but his mind was too full of anger to think clearly. As if things were not bad enough, the commotion of the guards attracted the attention of the townsfolk, and when they saw the princess standing there they gathered all around, making a grandiose spectacle of things.

"You told me how unhappy you were at home Link, and I know what it is that troubles your mind at night. That maddening sense of dissatisfaction, knowing of your wasted potential, but you feel there is nothing you can do; no other place to go. But there _is_, Link! Come with me, I only want you to be what you know yourself to be."

His anger subsided for a moment. Zelda was right, he _was_ unhappy in Ordon, but why did that mean going with the princess? Hyrule Castle was a distant and unfamiliar place to him, and he could not say if he would fit in there any better than in Ordon.

But as he thought it over, fate conspired against him once again. Ilia had come to the town that day to look for him, and she was passing by the same street they were on now when she was attracted by all the commotion. When she saw Link standing there opposite the princess she immediately pushed her way through the crowd.

"Link, there you are!"

He spun to face her and his eyes went wide with horror. "Ilia, I-"

_No, this can't be happening...It must all be some horrible nightmare..._

Ilia looked at him, and then at the princess. "Link, please come back home! Everyone's been so worried about you!"

Link was about to walk towards her when his body froze. A part of him didn't want to go back to Ordon and his routine life, knowing how much he hated his old job. For the first time in his life there was another way for him to go, though it had appeared out of the most ridiculous of circumstances.

Ilia immediately noticed his hesitation. "Link! You...you can't be thinking of going with _her_, are you?"

"I...I don't know..."

A pained expression came over her. "You don't even know her! We...we grew up together, Link! We've had all our lives together, and I know you so well!"

But then Zelda spoke up. "Link, I know what you're capable of, and what great things you have done. And I don't believe you're meant to be a...goat herder...all your life."

"Link, what is she talking about?" Ilia's expression changed from anguished to confused. "I think she's confusing you with someone else!"

Suddenly, he realized that there was no way he could ever convince Ilia of all his heroic deeds, none of which he had ever spoken to her of. It was just too far out of her little world for her to understand.

In a flash his anger rose again. "Ilia, she's right. I mean, do you think that I...I _like_ herding goats? Because I don't! I hate it!" He stepped back, and took one step towards the princess.

"Don't you dare take another step, Link! You fight her in some stupid battle, and now you think you can marry a princess? Please, Link...your place is with us, in Ordon."

He faced her once again. "Then, do you know how I was thinking of leaving, but I never did because there wasn't anywhere else to go? I didn't tell you because you'd be upset, but I...I don't _want _to stay in Ordon, Ilia!"

Ilia was now on the verge of tears. "But it's your home, Link! All these years I wanted us to get married and have a family, and now...now you're telling me you never wanted that?"

"Ilia, you're a good friend, and always have been. But, I...I don't think I can marry you."

Now her tears were flowing, and her voice turned angry. "Oh Link, I knew you'd do something like this! Run away when I need you most! You...you always wanted to go your own way instead of listening to me! I can't believe you'd choose some woman you don't even know over me after all we've been through!" Her voice then turned pleading once more. "Remember all those times we had when we were little, Link? When we'd spend all day playing in the woods, talking about what we'd do when we grew up and how much you wanted a family of your own? Don't...don't throw all that away, Link!"

Try as he might, there seemed no convincing her that he was not meant to stay in Ordon. Zelda was right about who he was; the Triforce mark on his hand was proof enough of it. As if his body were acting on its own, he took another step towards the princess.

"Link!" cried Ilia. "Please, come back with me! I...I love you!"

He cringed at her words. "It...it's not like we won't still be able to see each other."

"Oh, but it won't be the same! I need you, Link! If I can't marry you, then who can I marry?"

_Damn it all for making me choose like this!_ Making it worse was the gathered throng of people watching it all unfold before them. As people are wont to do, they soon began discussing amongst themselves which woman Link should choose.

"He should go with the princess," said one. "He'd be an idiot not take to her!"

"Of course," said another. "She's richer, more powerful, and she has a bigger bosom! That's all that matters really."

"No, he should go to the girl with the large head! Where I come from, a large head means good luck!"

"Her head isn't large!"

"Yes it is! Just look at it! It's like a melon!"

Link closed his eyes, trying to put all the commotion out of his mind. He was going to have to make a choice this day, but it was the most agonizing decision he ever had to make.

Zelda held out her hand. "Link, Hyrule needs you...it needs us. I had to watch my kingdom fall because alone I could not stand against our enemies, and I swore I would never let that happen again."

All she spoke of was so much greater than the petty concerns of his life in Ordon, but still Link could not bring himself to go to her. It tore at his heart to see Ilia in such distress, but deep down he knew he would never be truly content staying where he was.

Another step towards Zelda. "Ilia, you can find someone who loves you, the way you deserve."

_You have to make a choice. Take your chances with Zelda, or keep things the way they are with Ilia._

"No, Link...no..." She was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Then...then go be with your princess! I always loved you, but you'd rather go with someone you don't even know! How could you? Ever since that day my father sent you off to the castle it's...like...like something changed, and now you don't care about any of us! We...we raised you, Link, when they left you here, and this...this is what you give us in return?"

When he looked at Zelda, there was only a look of regret on her face. _She went through all of this to get me to marry her? Why?_

_Because if she'd asked, you would have refused._

Link could feel the hand of fate closing in on him. He took another step towards Zelda, and when he looked into her eyes he saw something he hadn't noticed before. It was more than mere necessity that she had chosen him as her husband. But surely, he thought, she did not love him, as their time together had been so short. No matter where the truth lay, Link could sense a longing for companionship behind those blue eyes of hers.

_I can't go back to Ordon. I've always known I wasn't meant for that place._

With a final step, he took Zelda's hand, and she closed hers tightly around his. "I'm sorry, Link. I'm sorry it had to be like this."

_"Link!"_ Ilia cried. "Oh Link, how can you do this to me? After all we've been through!"

He looked back at her. "Ilia, I...I..." Link was at loss for words, and could only answer, "I will...see you later..."

"Link, no...no...you won't!" She then turned around ran off into the crowd, and Link shuddered to think how much he'd hurt her.

_It would have hurt her just as much if you'd left on your own._

Zelda began leading him away from the street and towards the castle, and when Link looked up at the sky he imagined some great, immutable force had fixed his fate, and it had only now come to pass. In the end, however, he only had himself to blame...

* * *

And so it was that Link and Zelda were married, and while the first few weeks of their marriage were difficult, they soon came to love each other dearly. Everyone spoke of how well they were matched, and how his strength and courage were complimented by her wisdom and foresight.

Link went back to Ordon to visit afterwards, but there was never the same warmth between him and the villagers as there was before. By marrying the princess they no longer saw him as one of their own and treated him no better than any passing traveler. Ilia refused to speak with him, and it was a great burden on his heart that he had lost a friend. But in his heart Link knew he had made the right decision to serve Hyrule instead of Ordon, and he knew there was no greatness without sacrifice.

_Maybe one day she'll understand,_ he thought. Yet it was more likely Ilia would settle down with another man, raise a family as she'd always wanted, and in the end forget all about him far away in Hyrule Castle.

_Fate must find someone to speak through,_ was his last thought of the day. _Whatever will happen will happen..._


End file.
